The mechanical keyboards have huge influence in gamers, and it has advantage over normal membrane keyboard in reaction speed and touch sensor.
After the games rise and the competitive games became more popular, demand for the mechanical keyboards is pushed.
Each of keys of the traditional keyboard is an individual key switch. For a mechanical keyboard, many key switches are need to welds to a print circuit board, and then fixing the key switches according to iron plate, so it is difficult to repair when a key switch of the mechanical keyboard is damaged. In actually used, one key switch breaks down and the whole keyboard is damaged. Therefore, because the key switch of the actual keyboard cannot be moved, use-life of the keyboard is reduced.